


Reaching the Limit

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fic, Gen, Humor, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wants to concede defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching the Limit

When Mozzie got back from his favorite sushi bar in West Hollywood, Neal was packing.

"Did you get it?" said Moz.

Neal looked tense. "I'm calling off the job."

"What? No! You can't. Was Mintie Montblanc at the gala? Did you get a chance to talk to her?"

Neal paused with his cream linen suit halfway into its suit bag. "I did. She said—and I quote—'I want to wax you up like a surfboard and ride you all the way to Waikiki.'"

"Surfer chicks, man." Mozzie took off his glasses. Apparently Neal had reached his limit, and it was going to take some skill to talk him back down. "I'm sure she was just drunk."

"The gala was in honor of her 75th wedding anniversary, Moz." Neal zipped up the suit bag decisively and looked around to see what he'd missed. "I'm going back to New York."

"You can't."

"We don't need her figurine."

"Yes, we do!" Mozzie waved his hands in urgency, but then conceded the more accurate truth: "Well, we do if we're going to collect all the pieces of my patented one-of-a-kind Ming Dynasty chess set in time for Christmas. You promised, Neal. It's going to be awesome!"

Neal sighed.

"We're so close."

Neal sat on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees and let his head hang, and Mozzie knew he'd won.

"Fine," said Neal. "But we're going to find another way."

 

END


End file.
